The Rookie
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Here's the thing. Andy McNally had something to prove. She was a McNally after all. What she did not plan is to sleep with her Staff Sergeant the night before her first day of work. Awkward. Sam Swarek/Andy McNally AU.
1. What's the Story Morning Glory?

The Rookie

Summary: Here's the thing. Andy McNally had something to prove. She was a McNally after all. What she did not plan is to sleep with her Staff Sergeant the night before her first day of work. Awkward. Sam Swarek/Andy McNally AU.

Word Count: 1,305

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Chapter 1: What's the Story Morning Glory?

She taps her index finger on her bed. Looking at the naked man on the other side with a whole lot of regret twisting around in her mind. It wasn't supposed to happen, it just did. Like when you're a little kid and you didn't mean to spill chocolate milk all over your Sunday's best. Again, totally just accidentally happened. And it's not like what she's done is bad. She's twenty-six years old, so this sort of stuff happens _a lot._

She looks over again, just slightly though, because he is good looking. So that makes her study the man that is in her bed. And she loves her bed. It's new and she just got her own place so that makes it even more special. She now feels as if it is tainted almost. She feels as if she probably should have just walked out of the bar and walked home. It's not like she even lives that far, but he just had to offer. And then he showed her his dimples so she was pretty much gone from 'hello'. This makes the cringing occur once more.

Not to mention it's her first day of work of all things. Her first shift of being a cop that is. And it's really important. She needs to impress a lot of people because she is a McNally after all.

He stirs a little and she wonders if maybe she just started talking he'd wake up someway and she'd never have to speak to him again. Another thing that she recalls is that he seemed a lot older than her. Like, maybe he was going through a mid life crisis when he approached her at the bar. All her friends were gone, because 'hey work tomorrow'. And she probably just should have listened, but no she insisted on one more beer and then he approached.

He suddenly turns over to his backside, eyes clearly open as well, and she feels like he might not know where he is. She can feel his eyes on her and she really just isn't good at this sort of thing so she decides to quickly pull herself from under the covers and swing her legs out of the bed.

She feels the other side of the bed move as well and raspy voice saying to her, "Got any coffee?"

And seriously, _what_?

"Uhh," she stammers, "I really got to get ready for work." Comes out a little bit nervous.

She turns her head over her shoulder to see him putting his jeans back on.

"First day. I remember."

She nods, "Yea."

She tries to remember telling him anything about her personal life and she guesses she did a good job of that.

"Andy, don't be nervous."

And he knows her name, which she really wishes she remembered his name.

She looks at him in this really weird way and he puts out his hand for her to shake. "Sam."

She stands up and takes his handshake. "Sam."

She looks at him and thinks maybe he isn't as old as she first thought, "So," another pause, "I should probably shower. Make a good impression."

He smiles, "Good luck."

* * *

She knew she was going to be late, but she was typically always late. Nothing new.

She puts her hair in a wet ponytail hoping it will dry as she walks to work. She looks in the mirror and nods. Gives herself a pep talk and immediately rushes down the stairs.

She stops dead in her tracks when she gets to the kitchen.

"What are you still doing here?"

He looks up to find her in a new outfit and completely clean of last night.

He eats the last bit of his cereal. "Just grabbing some breakfast."

Her eyes dart to a lot of places in the room because really, it's just awkward. "Um, well. I really have to go."

"Need a ride?" He stands up from the kitchen table.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Why would I need a ride?"

He washes his bowl out in the sink; looks behind his shoulder to stare. "Cause you told me you don't have a car?"

She shrugs. "I walk. I will walk." She says more sternly.

"Okay."

He brushes her as he walks by.

She smiles inwardly.

* * *

She finds Traci Nash by the coffee pot.

Traci gives her a smile, "And how are you?"

She inwardly groans, "Okay. I might have done something."

Traci pats the eyes, "How long did you stay after we left?"

Andy shakes her head back and forth, "Awhile."

She then sees the other rookies making their way over to them.

Dov Epstein. At first she thought a serious nerd, but who actually turned out to be one of the best at the Academy, so she gives him props. He's actually a good friend who looks out for them all, but she knows wants to prove something at the same time. Like he isn't the wimpy kid on the playground anymore.

Chris Diaz. Golden boy, who at first Andy guessed, played football in high school. Which bingo, she guessed correctly. He does have a knack for following the rulebook, which isn't the worst thing to happen to someone who wants to be a cop.

And, of course, Gail Peck. Seriously, in Andy's mind just has a freeze face. That's all she can think to say about that one.

"I'm ready." Chris says confidently.

"We all should be ready," Traci pauses, "It's going to be the easiest day."

Dov takes in a deep breath and smiles like a kid in the candy store. "I'm ready for some action."

Dov and Chris do some bromance handshake, while Gail sneers.

"Does she ever smile?" Traci asks.

"Nope." Andy says as if it was the easiest thing ever to think about.

* * *

She walks into parade and she is confident. This is what the Academy has taught her. This is what her dad as taught her.

And then the unthinkable happens.

She notices 'Sam' at the front of the room in a white shirt. Signaling he is her boss. The Staff Sergeant. The freakin Staff Sergeant.

He notices too, but instead of the embarrassment she is feeling, he smiles like it's the best day ever.

Author's Note: Completely AU. I feel like this story might have been done before but I have a complete different take on where I'm taking it. Also, um people...people Rookie Blue in 4 days. 4 DAYS. I can't contain my inner excitement. Enjoy and review. And Sam in the white shirt aka the boss shirt...will def see more of that in this story!


	2. Fools Like Me

The Rookie

Summary: Here's the thing. Andy McNally had something to prove. She was a McNally after all. What she did not plan is to sleep with her Staff Sergeant the night before her first day of work. Awkward. Sam Swarek/Andy McNally AU.

Word Count: 1,585

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Chapter 2: Fools Like Me

This wasn't happening. He was staring and not in a mad way. Like he knew when he left her house that he'd be seeing her again, and that annoys her. Traci is staring at her too. Well, she can't actually see, but can feel eyes on her. Honestly, it was a bad dream that could not be shook.

"Rookies."

She sits straight up at the raspy voice. Too much scotch in his system still and she couldn't lie to herself, they were up late.

"McNally."

And why is he saying her name?

"Yes?"

He stares hard at her. His eyes doing this thing were they get thin and his lines of working show. She noticed that about him last night at the bar.

"Yes." She says louder because that is clearly what he is looking for: confidence.

He smiles and she sees dimples. That might be the end of her because okay he is good looking.

"Today you will be paired with Officer Shaw."

She watches as he nods his head to the guy next to him. They must be best friends. The Shaw character almost must know about them because he is giving her this very strange look. She honestly just wants to go die in hole.

"Nash you're with Williams. Diaz with Best. Epstein and Peck you're on booking and desk." He smiles when he sees their obvious dissatisfaction. "Also, McNally see me after shift."

And the literal room actually oohs and ahhs because it sounds like she is already in trouble within her first ten minutes. And she probably is. She's probably fired at this point because he knows she likes to drink and get drunk and sleep with men she has only known for an hour. A good hour or not it's still an hour.

And then this really strange thing happens. He just smiles and maybe signals she's not in trouble, but he just wants to talk to her, like he tried to this morning. And she wonders why her life is already complicated.

"Serve protect and please for my sake do not screw up."

So that's the first ten minutes of her shift.

* * *

"What was with all the smiling going on between you and Swarek?"

And the cat must be out of the bag. Like Traci knew from some hidden camera she had placed in Andy's house.

"Nothing." She plays coy.

Traci hmphs and hmms.

"Trace." She eyes her with her eyeballs almost bulging out of her eyes because she really wants this convo to be over.

Traci keeps staring.

"We," and the words just won't come.

Traci nods, she's a mom so she is using her parent skills to get all information out of her.

"Slept together." And it comes out really rushed so she isn't even sure if Traci heard it. But by the looks of it she did.

"What?"

And Andy is now sure half the precinct is staring at the two of them.

"I didn't know he was my boss, obviously." And it's true so really she shouldn't even feel the least bit of guilt.

Traci points, "He's your boss."

Andy nods. She knows that what happened last night would never happen again.

She gives Traci a look when she notices Detecitve Barber smiling from his desk.

"Shut up."

Andy shakes her head in a joking manner. "Don't sleep with your boss."

* * *

"Callaghan."

"Sammy."

He looked up from his paperwork to find the blonde detective sitting in a chair across from him.

Luke Callaghan was a good solid detective. Had a knack for finding things other detectives wouldn't. Him and Jerry Barber were his best team. Not to mention, Callaghan was a pretty good poker player that he could respect.

Sam found Luke to be staring out the window at the rookies, his eyes glued to McNally. That wasn't going to work.

"Can I help you?"

"Coming to poker on Friday?" Luke's eyebrows go up like he thinks he actually has a shot at winning.

He puts his hands behind his head and leans back in his chair. He's pretty tired. Hasn't had a day off in a very long time.

"Probably. Need to win some money."

"Hot date?"

And it was a joke around the place. Sam was a lot older than most and had been single for a while. Didn't let it get to him much.

"Maybe."

Luke nods. And jumps into what he really wants. "How are the new rookies?"

The thing about Callaghan he picked a new rookie every year. It didn't normally get on Sam's nerves, but this year was different. He was Staff Sergeant and well. He was just not going to have his rookies messed with. No matter how good of a friend Callaghan was.

"Solid."

Callaghan sits up straight. "Can I take McNally out of rotation? What to see if she has any Tommy in her."

He grits his teeth together. He knows Luke doesn't just want McNally to test if she is a detective in the making or not.

"Maybe in a month or two."

Luke laughs, but a fake one at that. "A couple months Sammy? Come on."

"I'll talk to her after shift, but I'm keeping her where she is at for now. " He says with a good stare toward Callaghan.

Luke stands up crosses his arms, "Thanks Sammy."

Sam nods, but before Callaghan can get to the door, speaks with a little hitch in his voice. "No fooling around.

"You got it, Sammy."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

She stood by the door until he motioned her in, to shut the door and plant her ass on the chair.

It'd been a long day. Ten hours in the car and to say the streets of Toronto were quite was an understatement. And she was certain she now knew Oliver Shaw's life story.

"How was your shift?"

And she hoped he was going to be doing this with all the rookies because this was awkward. She isn't sure if he just wants to create small talk because he can or because…he didn't like her. He couldn't. They'd be professional.

He must of noticed the wheels in her head because he prompted her to keep going with, "Andy?"

"Oh," she bit her fingernail, total habit of nerves, "It went good."

He nodded, "And how was Shaw?"

"He's great."

He was standing looking over some papers. She was pretty sure he was in some other world until he blurted out, "Dinner?"

And okay, that was not what she was expecting. They work together is the thing and he's her boss, like the boss of everyone, and she's a rookie. She could lose her job and many other things factor into that.

"Sir?"

He looks at her, "You know you can call me Sam."

She is baffled at that, "But you're my boss."

He nods, "Your point?"

"There are rules about these kinds of things."

She was pretty sure there was and remembering the look on Traci's face she was sure there were rules.

He sits down in his chair, "So you're saying if I was just some normal guy," he emphasis normal, "You would go out with me?"

"No," she blurts out, "I mean," pauses, "Yes. I mean no."

She thinks this might be a test because, hell, he's her boss and what he says goes. She's in unfamiliar waters.

"McNally," he cracks a smile and he's already working the dimples, "Go out with me."

So that's the last ten minutes of her shift.

Author's Note: Dude...Rookie Blue is on tonight. I am not sure what I am going to do with my day. Like honestly McSwarek...will be back on my screen tonight. That's what's up. But, seriously. You guys are amazing and thank you so much for your reviews and favorites and alerts. Means the world. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. And please as always review and give me some feedback. And lastly, keep calm and watch Rookie Blue tonight.


	3. Ghost

The Rookie

Summary: Here's the thing. Andy McNally had something to prove. She was a McNally after all. What she did not plan is to sleep with her Staff Sergeant the night before her first day of work. Awkward. Sam Swarek/Andy McNally AU.

Word Count: 1,532

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Chapter 3: Ghost

She's in the locker room when she finally hears Traci coming in.

"Trace."

Traci has a scowl on her face, "Who said today was going to be easy? Cause it wasn't."

Andy waves her hand in the air. A signal of 'hello, huge problem here.'

"He asked me out."

Traci starts to take her blues off. "Who?"

Andy rolls her eyes, "Swarek."

Traci turns immediately to be face to face with her, "What?"

Andy shakes her head up and down, "Yes."

Traci puts her hands on her hips, "Are you going to go?"

And the way Traci is looking at her she knows it's a bad idea. It's their boss. Their boss, she still can't wrap her head around that one. The first guy she meets in weeks and he's her god damn boss.

"No."

Traci gives a sigh of relief, "Good. That's way to complicated."

And Andy agrees.

Too bad she's already said yes.

* * *

"Rosati," Luke says into his phone.

"Callaghan," Jo Rosati says with an equal rasp, "Heard you have the Maxwell case."

"Yea."

He wasn't sure why Rosati was calling. Although, she was a great detective, she hadn't been around 15 in over five years.

"I need a favor."

And that was never good when Rosati was involved.

"What's that?" Luke asks looking over the Maxwell file.

"Think you could put in a good word to Sammy for me."

Luke sighed, "Uhh-"

"Come Callaghan," he could almost hear her smirk, "I need a transfer. You don't even really need Sammy to approve. Talk to Jerry."

As he was on the phone he noticed McNally making her way into Swarek's office. He also saw Swarek's smile when she entered.

"Yea, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

So it wasn't a bad idea to go out with him because he took her to this grill with hamburgers (she loves hamburgers) and he paid. She didn't even have to ask because by the time she leaned down to get her purse he'd already put his credit card down. It was nice and simple and she likes simple.

And while he's all badass during the day with his white shirt being her boss, she thinks she might actually like him better in regular clothing like he's in now. They're actually being normal. It's weird, honestly, she met the guy at a bar almost twenty-four hours ago and she's already thinking she might have an empty drawer for him at her house. Busted, she knows.

And tomorrow when she has to go into work at seven am she's decided she's not going to tell Traci because she thought it was a bad idea. And, of course, it is a bad idea, but at the same time she's glad she went. Not to mention she knows something is up with Traci and Barber and Traci won't spill the beans on that one, so why tell her she decided to go out with Sam? No reason to at all.

They're in his truck now and he's either taken the long way to her house or they're going to another disclosed location. He picked dinner, which luckily for him he picked something she loved, but next time (she insisted just to be nice for her to pay) that she'd pick her choice of food. And getting ahead of herself, again, maybe.

He finally pulls into a driveway, which is not her own, and she guesses it's his place. It's a nice house, which she would not expect from his gruffness, but she's only known the dude a day. So, it's a pleasant surprise is all she's saying.

He takes the keys out of the ignition and it's silent. She feels his eyes on her and she is staring straight at the house.

"So."

"Nice lawn." She observes.

He nods, "Do it myself."

She turns to look at him, "Sergeant has days off? Impressed."

He shrugs, "Lot you don't know about me."

And she gets that, hello one day, but the way he says it she wants to know a whole lot more about him.

She bites her lip, "Guess I'll have to stick around a little longer."

He smirks looking her way, "Guess so."

* * *

"So what else don't I know about you?"

She's on her elbow staring at him while he lies on his back. She thought her bed was nice; his bed was something else. All she's saying is she could get used to it.

"I'm a great cook."

She raises her eyebrows, "Really? That's all you got?"

He looks at her from the side, "A good driver."

She pretends that she's mulling that over, "You're a bit fast."

He feigns offense; "I'll have to see your driving skills on shift since you don't have a car."

And she likes that idea. A shift with Sam probably wouldn't be the worst thing ever. Oliver even said 'Sammy' was a hoot on shift. She could get used to a partnership on and off the job.

She takes his cue and lies over his arm before asking her next question. "Favorite kind of ice cream? This is a deal breaker."

She adds in the last bit for effect.

He doesn't even need time to think, "Pistachio."

She sits up a minute to stare at his face. An 'are you serious' face is what she gives him.

"That is like no one's favorite ice cream. That is last with cotton candy."

"Well, McNally, I'm old," he smiles at her, "That was a very popular flavor in my day."

"How old are you?"

And it's one of those questions you have to ask sometimes. If they were going to do and be whatever they were going to be, she just pretty much had to ask.

He bites his inner left cheek, "Thirty nine this December."

"Not as old as I thought." She tells him giving him a nudge to his side.

"Cause I just look so old?"

"I was going to go with at least forty." She tells him truthfully.

"I'm glad I can be a year younger for you."

"I appreciate that."

She lies back down next to him, side to side wanting sleep to take over. She hears him clear his throat.

"Yes, Swarek?" She looks to meet his eyes.

"Your favorite ice cream?"

"Chocolate. Clearly, a no-brainer."

"That's the most simple ice cream flavor."

She smiles in the darkness cause she likes simple.

She feels his hand take hers, while she thinks about being simple with him.

* * *

He hears a knock on his door. It's three am and he's really wandering who has the nerve to knock on his door at this hour. Better not be a prank.

He's careful not to wake McNally, because he knows first shifts can take a lot out of you. He's lucky though because she seems like a heavy sleeper. Not even a stir at all with all the knocks.

He makes his way to the door. Inwardly groaning that he's not gotten any sleep. He opens the door and the sight is almost enough to make him sick on the spot.

"Swarek."

He puts his hand on his hip. Already pissed to see her.

"Jo."

Author's Note: Firstly, the premiere of Rookie Blue rocked. Can't wait for Thursday. Second, you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Honestly, wouldn't write without the inspiration, so thank you! Thirdly, I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always please review and give me some feedback. What's Jo doing here? Good question. All apart of the bigger picture, I promise. And McNally likes simple, she really does. Hopefully, Sam can live up to her simple expectations. I think he can, clearly meant to be!


	4. Blindsided

The Rookie

Summary: Here's the thing. Andy McNally had something to prove. She was a McNally after all. What she did not plan is to sleep with her Staff Sergeant the night before her first day of work. Awkward. Sam Swarek/Andy McNally AU.

Word Count: 1,816

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Chapter 4: Blindsided

"What're you doing here?"

He eyes her. She's not a person he would like to see this early in the morning, or ever to be honest.

She smiles, "Gonna invite me in?"

He looks behind his shoulder and down the long hallway to where his room is. He looks back at Jo. "Yea, come in."

She pushes her way through the door and waits for him to guide her into the living room.

He gestures for her to take a seat. He looks at her intently. Where Jo is concerned means she usually wants something. He was never a fan of the detective. Good solid cop, but nothing more.

"Have some files I think you'd like to see." She hands him the files, a big stack of papers.

He sighs, "And this is for?"

She grins, "Hill."

Anton Hill. A guy Sam's been trying to get for years now. "Ahh."

She nods, "Boyd sent me."

And Donovan Boyd always has something to do with Jo. He isn't sure if they're dating or what, but Rosati will do anything for Boyd.

"Intel says Hill could be moved in on soon," she pauses, "Back to his old ways."

He looks over the files, thinks about Hill and his smug face. "And you're here because?"

He knows why she's here, he's just not sure if he wants to hear it.

"We're setting up an undercover team," she looks at him, "Well, Boyd is. He wants you."

He sits back further into his couch, "Can't just leave now."

Many reasons he can't leave actually. Not only is he Sergeant, he just really can't leave now.

"Where's the Swarek I know. You're usually jumping at the opportunity," she eyes him for effect, "They're already prepping Best to take over Sergeant duty for a while."

And well that's great. Now he can't say no really. There's just this brunette headed girl that's really got him wanting to say no.

"Already?" He asks.

She smiles, "We need you by tonight."

He bites his inner left cheek, "How long?"

And usually he wouldn't care he usually likes to escape from his normal life, but it kinda matters now.

"Six months, give or take." She shrugs, like no biggy at all.

He looks over his shoulder to the hall again.

She looks with him, "Unless there's a reason to stay?"

It's Hill he remembers suddenly.

He answers her quickly, "I'll be ready."

She smiles, "Perfect."

He doesn't give her anything but a blank stare.

She stands up suddenly, "Also," she runs her hands down her suit pants to soothe out the wrinkles, "I'm going to need you to put in a good word for me at the division."

He stands guiding her out. And Jo always needs something, "Why's that. Won't be there anymore."

"I just want in on the Maxwell case."

He knows the case well, an old Tommy McNally case.

He eyes her out the door, "Why do you want in on that case?"

She leans on the doorframe, "Just heard around that Tommy McNally isn't doing to good," she eyes him carefully, "How's that daughter of his?"

Sam raises his eyebrows at her, "Goodbye, Jo."

"That's what I thought."

He shuts the door with a pang in his stomach.

* * *

She wakes up to unfamiliar surroundings. She sets her eye on the ceiling, which again is unfamiliar. She notices as she turns her head to the side there are red lights flashing, 5:27. It is early.

She elevates herself onto her elbows to look around. That's when she notices, Sam sleeping next to her. And all of the previous night comes rushing back to her; dinner and pretty much everything in between. She hadn't planned on sleeping here. His bed was nice and he was good company, but she had no intentions of staying this late.

She looks at him closely. Thinks rationally to herself how she should not be involved. Staff Sergeant; first day on the job, that kind of thing. And she hates to admit to herself that dinner and their conversation was nice, but really she should not have thoughts of getting involved, like she did earlier.

She makes her decision quickly.

She slides out from under the sheets to get her clothes.

She tiptoes out the bedroom; looking back to make sure she didn't wake him. He looks to still be content. She decides in that moment that he probably won't even miss her.

She walks into the living room. Takes in an overview of his belongings. And he's a neat freak she can tell. Nothing is misplaced, which oddly makes her heart do a weird thing. She pushes that aside.

She makes her way to the front door and walks out not looking back.

* * *

A day later she's back at the station. The day off yesterday she found to be great. She had done many things on her day off. Gone to the grocery store, hung a picture. She didn't even have time to think anything of Sam, besides the fact that he hadn't called. Luckily she didn't care one bit. Lies.

She enters the locker room to find Traci sitting down on a bench.

"Hey." Andy says looking down at her.

Traci looks up, "How'd that day off go?"

Andy sighs, "Wonderful. You?"

Traci nods in agreement, "I've never just done nothing. It was great."

She changes quickly into her uniform. Apparently it will not be good for yourself if you're late for parade today; strict orders from Shaw.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asks Traci who's now standing ready to go.

Traci shrugs, "What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe a little girl's night with some wine."

Traci smiles, "I like the way you think, McNally. I'll be there."

Andy smiles, "Good."

* * *

They enter parade and the first thing she notices is the absence of Sam.

As they sit down, Traci looks to Andy, probably noticing the same thing she had.

Best is at the podium and she guesses Sam could be sick. He could be one of those guys that if he had a cold he'd turn it into a big deal. She can see that.

Yet it's serious in the room like something might've happened and all of sudden she wonders that he didn't call her for other reasons than her leaving in the middle of the night.

Best looks around the room. "As you probably can see, Sergeant Swarek isn't up here."

The whole room nods. She doesn't though. Her whole body glued to one position and her eyes on Best.

Shaw is up next to Best, "Sammy is taking some time away from the division."

Everyone nods like they get it, but Best eye's the rookies knowing they probably don't know that cop lingo yet. "He's gone under."

Shaw follows him up with, "Undercover."

And that's surprising to her. A little sting in places she won't admit to anyone.

Best claps his hands to get everyone's attention, "Right," pauses, "So, I'll be calling the shots till further notice."

"How long is he under?" Andy hears Noelle from the back ask.

"Six months, give or take." Best shrugs.

She guesses he left sometime yesterday since she wasn't on the job and he didn't call. Didn't call. She's a little bit more peeved than she should be.

Best keeps talking about the cases of the day. And really she's uninterested at this point because six months, really?

"I would like to also introduce Detective Jo Rosati to the division."

She turns her back to where Best is pointing and sees the blonde detective eyeing her, which awkward.

Traci must have caught on because she whispers, "Do you know her?"

And no she doesn't. "No."

Best ends his speech with Sam's line of 'Serve and Protect."

She gets up from her seat, which has been a weird briefing in all accounts and its only day two. She looks at the board and notices she's with Detective Callaghan for the day.

Which is weird especially when Gail whispers in her ear, "Jealous. He's hot."

She rolls her eyes at the comment because she is really already not in the mood.

"McNally."

She looks over her shoulder and notices the detective in her space.

He smiles, "Ready to work?"

And no she really isn't.

"Yea." She fakes a smile.

His smile is actually genuine, "Good."

Author's Note: Alright, first I'd like to point out that this is AU and I'm not really up on what cops can and can't do. So I'm not really sure if a Staff Sergeant can go undercover, but in my story he is, I mean they briefed Best, the job is in good hands till Sam gets back. And don't worry nothing has happened between Jo and Sam, but Jo is a key player in Sam's past, which I'll be exploring. And I know I might get some hate mail that Sam has gone undercover, but don't worry. I have plan. He'll be back VERY shortly. So with that said I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and put this story on alerts and favorites. Means a lot. I hope you all aren't too mad at this chapter. I promise to have the next one up soon. :) And I really hope I'm not hated...


	5. December Days

The Rookie

Summary: Here's the thing. Andy McNally had something to prove. She was a McNally after all. What she did not plan is to sleep with her Staff Sergeant the night before her first day of work. Awkward. Sam Swarek/Andy McNally AU.

Word Count: 2,728

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

WARNING: This chapter may contain subjects that not everyone is comfortable with. (i.e drugs.)

Chapter 5: December Days

"Epstien and McNally, riding together." Dov looks to Andy in the passenger seat.

She takes a sip of her coffee, "Yep."

"Does it still give you a rush?"

And she thought she was a talker, but Dov took the cake according to Noelle.

"How's Luke by the way?" He turns his right signal on turning onto 4th and Queen.

She shakes her head. She's not sure where the rumor of them started, but there was no Luke in her life. They worked together, that was it.

"Nothing's going on."

He 'ahhs' before saying, "What about Swarek?"

She eyes him, "What do you mean?"

He takes a bite of his donut, "I saw you and him walk out of the division together."

She laughs, well a nervous laugh. "That was like four months ago. And we were just talking." Lies.

"And got into his truck."

She waves him off, "He's a friend" she pauses before thinking, "Of my dads."

And that's enough to get Dov to back off, which thank the lord.

They see a car parked on the side of the road, which it's a busy street, so, that's odd.

He looks over to her and she's thinking the same thing. They turn the sirens on.

They get out of the car; look at each other over the hood before making their way to the stalled car. They're each on opposites side of the car when Dov gives her a signal.

One person in the car; on his side, she sees the woman. Dark hair and a young face.

"Ma'am please step out of the car."

He has his gun drawn because from what Andy can tell she's about to do heroin, needle in hand about to shoot up her arm.

"Back up needed on 4th and Queen." She says into her radio.

That's when things turn south. The woman clearly sketched, manages to open her door and send Dov flying onto the ground. The woman quickly recognizes that there is another cop and manages to run farther down the street.

Andy quickly catches up though, mostly because the woman is half already out of it on drugs. She tackles the woman on the ground pressing her knee into the suspects back. Not hard, but enough to send her point across.

The woman speaks though, "Just call him."

Andy turns the woman around, while lifting her up into a walking stance. "Call who?"

"Him. He can help."

Andy rolls her eyes, "Yea, we'll get right on that."

She notices that Oliver and Traci are now on the scene. Traci making sure Dov is alright, while Oliver looks over to her and then the woman in cuffs. Andy notices the woman become less tense when seeing Oliver.

Oliver takes the woman from her. "Good work."

* * *

"She keeps saying she wants to see him. Who's him?"

Andy looks to Jo who's eying the witness as well.

She'd been working with Jo a lot lately, much to her displeasure. Jo was a good detective, but was hard to read when it came to where you stood with her. She was thankful for the break from Callaghan, though. She'd worked with him far too many days.

Jo sighs, "Sam. She means Sam."

She tenses. Why would this girl want to see Sam? She bites her lip, "Why does she want to see Sam?"

Jo looks over to her, "That's Sarah."

Andy shakes her head trying to figure out where Jo was going with this, "And that is?"

"His sister."

Andy looks to the woman in the interrogation room. The woman clearly had some problems. They'd picked her up on doing drugs. She wondered if Sam knew what she was doing or even spoke to his sister.

"Oh," regains composure, "Does he know?" Clearly implying to her drug problem.

Jo nods, "Yea," walks over to the door, about to open it, "Never this bad though."

"What do we do? Shouldn't we notify him or something?"

Jo shakes her head, "Sammy needs to stay on track."

And months later no one had said anything about the job Sam was really on.

Andy leans on the window, "I'd want to know if a family member was in trouble."

Jo agrees, "I would to unless I was on a job that'll help her."

Jo gives her a significant look before exiting for good.

* * *

She enters Luke's office to find him working on a case, per usual. Could never get a word in with the guy. About a month into working with him, he'd asked her out. She politely declined because this was her job and she needed to stay focus. Traci had wondered why she hadn't gone out with 'homicide Luke' and she had her reasons.

She knocks on the side of the door before closing it, "Luke?"

And luckily he hadn't taken her no to dinner very hard because she'd become pretty good friends with the detective.

He turns around from looking at some papers, "Andy, hey."

She gives him a smile, "Can I talk to you?"

He nods, "Yea, sure."

He eyes her as he sits down in his chair.

"So," she looks around at his office, a lot of pictures of corpses, "Sarah Swarek is in interview one."

He leans back in his chair, "Really?"

She taps her finger on her knee, "Really."

"What for?"

"Dov and I pulled her over for possession. She was about to shoot up heroin." She notices how he doesn't even blink when drugs are mentioned.

"Had some rough times."

And that apparently was everyone's answer to Sarah Swarek's problems.

"Don't you think Sam will want to know?"

And she'd want to know is all she's getting it at. And he's their boss.

"He's got a lot on his plate right now." Luke shrugs.

She rolls her eyes, "That's what I keep hearing, but don't you think he'll be even more upset that when he gets back his sister could be in jail?"

Flashes of confusion cloud his eyes, "We won't keep her."

And that's interesting. "What do you mean? She was not only on drugs when we picked her up, but it was all in her car."

Luke brings his hands up into the air, "That's the way it works sometimes. Sam would do the same for any of us."

She stands up, "Yea, I guess."

He stands up as well, "Andy, just don't get involved."

And she got it she was a rookie stepping on people's toes, but it was just that fact that she thought her boss should know. Sam should know.

"I won't."

She exits before she can hear him say anything else.

* * *

She walks into her father's apartment, hoping he isn't too far gone for the evening. Since her mother had left them, her father had made friends with Jack, Jose, and her favorite the captain. Those were always the most interesting nights.

She didn't normally go to her father for advice, but this she needed. She needed to talk to someone who would give her a straight answer to her question.

She looks around the living room to notice the kitchen light on. She enters the small kitchen where she grew up to find her dad eating dinner with water. A small smile spreads across her face.

"Hey," she walks over to join him at the dinner table.

"Andy, hey." And he looks truly happy to see her.

She looks at her dad. The years of being a cop had certainly grown on him. She knew he still lay awake wishing he was sometimes still a cop. She secretly hoped she'd never become her father.

"I have a question." She almost whispers.

He wipes his mouth with his napkin, "Sure."

And they were never a close father daughter unit. When it mattered though her dad had always come through for her. She was hoping he'd come through now.

"What do you know about Sam Swarek?"

And she promised herself a long time ago she would never think about her boss again. But she was a cop, it was in her mold to ask questions and find out about people. She'd tell herself this for a long time.

Tommy raises his eyebrows, "Good guy."

And that is not what she wanted to here from her dad of all people.

"Dad." She looks at him and he gets it.

"Uhh, good cop," he ponders on the question, "Used to do a lot of undercover work before he became Staff Sergeant-"

She stops him, "He's back under."

He looks at her, "Know the case?"

And she doesn't, but wishes she did. "No."

"Probably something big then."

She agrees, "Probably," she takes his fork across the table to get a bite of his lasagna, "What abut his sister?"

He watches her, "Sarah?"

She nods, "I pulled her over today on possession."

"Been messed up for awhile."

And it's what Luke told her as well. "Just with drugs?"

He looks at her like maybe he shouldn't be saying what he's about to say. "Anton hill."

And it doesn't ring a bell. "Who's that?"

He gets up from the table to put his glass and plate in the sink, "Runs one of the biggest prostitution rings in Toronto. She was his accountant."

Andy nods, "And what does that have to do with anything?" She's a little confused.

He looks at her, "Word around the division was that she might of also did other things on the side for him."

She put the pieces together.

She stands up from the table, "Know anything about the Alpine Inn?"

He eyes her, "Dive bar." Like nothing else needs to be said.

She looks at him, "And the address?"

And she knows after this he'll be getting out his glass, but lucky for her he tells her, "9th and Danforth."

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

She walks into the Alpine Inn. A cold air hits her in the face as she looks around. She's not sure if he'll actually be here, but she'd heard Jo talk about this place. She was in her office, while she was on the phone with some man named Boyd. What she got out of the conversation anyways.

She looks around the bar, a pool table to the side with a game going on. A full house of people trying to get away from their daily lives. It sickened her.

She walks over to the bar, though. Wants to look like she knows why she's here.

"Can I get a scotch?" She asks the bartender who nods.

She looks to her right, back to the pool tables. She sees a possibility of what could be him, but isn't sure. She stares back to a bar full of alcohol, kinda of wishing she could drink away her sorrows.

She doesn't have much time to think though before she feels a hand on her shoulder. She feels the hand leave and looks to the guy who sits down next to her.

It's Sam.

He looks straight ahead, "McNally."

It's barely audible because he's undercover. And she's not. She's here in the open.

And alright. This was wrong. She gets that, but it was hard to let all of the information of the day slip. Plus, she hadn't seen him in four months. She wasn't sure of where they stood. Not that they stood anywhere, but she was pretty sure this was not something he'd be completely happy about. So, there was that.

She doesn't say his name because she's guessing he's being watched. "Sarah was taken in today for possession."

He doesn't even show emotion, "Oh yeah?"

She looks over to him, "Yea."

He nods, "Gets into trouble every now and then."

She takes a pull of her scotch, "She asked for you."

He tenses, "Just wanted me to help her out."

"Yea," she nods like she has more confidence.

He looks over to her for the first time in a long time, "Did you really come here to give me information about my sister?"

Of course she did, "Yes."

He whispers, "Rosati told me."

And of course she did, so now she looks like a bigger idiot. "Oh."

He turns on his stool, "You should probably get going."

And that is definitely his boss voice, "Yea."

Before she can put money down for her scotch he has the money out.

She leans down so only he can hear, "Happy birthday by the way."

She leaves before she can see the smile spread his face.

A minute later he's in the presence of Anton Hill. Trying to be friends with the guy was one of the hardest assignments he's had to do.

Hill sits next to him, "Going to let a pretty thing like that just walk out?"

He must of seen Andy, which really doesn't settle well with him. "Boss." It's all he responds.

Hill shrugs, "Go. You're off for the evening."

And he's a little shocked. He looks over to see Hill only asking the bartender for another drink.

He certainly had a decision to make.

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And I know some were worried about Luke, but my Andy and Luke have more friendly vibes at this point. So no need to worry. And will Sam go after her or not?Hmmm... Now, I have a crazy idea for a new story, like crazy crazy...so you might want to be on the look out for that in the coming days. If you keep up with my other story, Two's A Charm it should be updated sometime this week as well. And on a note of this story, it's different. It's not a cookie cutter story, I'm really trying to try something new. Doesn't mean this won't have a happy ending, but I'm trying to do something new. But, I hope everyone has a wonderful week. Also, review! I love to hear your feedback. It means so much to me if you click that button and send me some kind words. Inspires more than anything! :)


End file.
